worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love
"DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love" is a song by Usher featuring Pitbull. It is one of the songs played in DJ's Dance 'n' Drive. Lyrics Usher Usher (yeah man) So we back in the club With our bodies rockin' from side to side. Side, side to side Thank God the week is done I feel like a zombie gone back to life, Back, back to life Hands up and suddenly, we all got our hands up. No control of my body. Ain’t I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes. Eyes, eyes, eyes... 'Cause baby tonight, The DJ got us fallin' in love again Yeah, baby tonight, The DJ got us fallin' in love again So dance, dance, like it’s the last, Last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, The DJ got us fallin' in love again. Keep downin' drinks like there's no tomorrow There's just right now, now, now, Now, now, now, now Gonna set the roof on fire Gonna burn this mother... down, down, down, Down, down, down, down (Come on) Hands up, when the music drops We both put our hands up Put your hands on my body Swear I seen you before I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes Eyes, eyes, eyes. 'Cause baby tonight, The DJ got us fallin' in love again Yeah, baby tonight, The DJ got us fallin' in love again (love again) So dance, dance, like it’s the last Last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight The DJ got us fallin' in love again. Pitbull Usher, don't lie Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil Get it, baby, hope you catch it like T.O., that's how we roll My life is a movie, and you just Tivo Miami got me swishin' like a dreadlock She don't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock Miami on fire, pss, red hot Bada bing, bada boom Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew And tonight it's just me and you, dale Usher 'Cause baby tonight, The DJ got us fallin' in love again (Mr. Worldwide, yeah, let's take over the world) Yeah, baby tonight, (yeah man) The DJ got us fallin' in love, let go (dale) Fallin' in love, oh, whoa So dance, dance, like it’s the last Last night of your life, life Gonna get you right. 'Cause baby tonight (c'mon, c'mon) The DJ got us fallin' in love again Yeah, baby tonight The DJ got us fallin' in love again So dance, dance, like it’s the last Last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight The DJ got us fallin' in love again. (love again) Spoken: Yeah, thank you DJ. laugh Videos Usher - DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love (Official Music Video) ft. Pitbull Category:Songs Category:Cars Land